Arigatou Kami-sama
by ayuzawa uchiha
Summary: Setiap pertemuan memang ada perpisahan, tapi bukan perpisahan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, aku menyatukan mereka bukan karena aku egois, tapi karena masih ada CINTA diantara mereka berduan./ "Ku mohon Kami-sama bantulah aku menyatukan mereka."/ RnR plaese. don't like don't read. :)


**Arigatou Kami-sama**

_Story by Ayuzawa Uchiha _

_Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto_

Sasusaku fic

_happy reading minna-san _

Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Riu, umurku 7 tahun. Aku terlahir dari kedua orang tua yang sangat hebat. Ayahku seorang direktur dari perusahaan ternama di Jepang dan Ibuku seorang dokter spesialis bedah. Aku merupakan duplikat dari Ayahku, Ayah memiliki wajah yang tampan yang bisa membuat siapa saja terjerat dengan pesonanya sedangkan Ibu tentu saja dia wanita tercantik dalam hidupku, ia memiliki rambut yang kubilang cukup aneh tapi ia, Ibu yang sangat luar biasa.

Awalnya aku sangat bahagia terlahir dari keluarga Uchiha, aku punya kedua orangtua yang sangat sayang padaku, aku punya Kakek dan Nenek yang baik padaku, serta aku punya paman yang sangat memanjakanku. Walaupun Ayah pendiam, tapi ia diam-diam selalu memperhatikanku, kata Ibu ia selalu menanyai hari-hariku disekolah. Aku termasuk pendiam bila disekolah tapi lain halnya jika aku dirumah. Aku selalu banyak bicara pada Ibu, walaupun Ibu seorang dokter ia tak pernah sibuk, kata Ibu akulah yang terpenting dari apapun.

Kehidupan keluarga ini sangat harmonis, jauh dari pertengkaran. Bila pagi menjelang, Ibu selalu bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan sarapan sedangkan Ayah sedang membaca koran. Terkadang aku memperlambat langkahku menuju meja makan, hanya untuk memperdengarkan apa yang Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kerjamu dikantor?" tanya Ibu, ia selalu perhatian dengan keadaan Ayah.

"Seperti biasa, Sakura," jawab Ayah, jujur, Ayahku ini orang yang sangat pelit bicara.

"Kau ini jika ditanya selalu saja seperti itu." Ibu bergumam sepertinya ia terlihat kesal, jika Ibu sudah seperti itu pasti Ayah selalu mendekat dan memeluk Ibu, dan seterusnya berlanjutlah adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat anak kecil sepertiku. Satu hal yang aku suka dari Ayah, ia selalu bisa membuat Ibu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura." Aku yang mendengar perkataan itu, hanya tersenyum. dan selanjutnya aku akan turun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sangat serasi dan tentu saja mereka saling mencintai.

* * *

Semua berubah saat jepang terkena krisis ekonomi. Perusahaan ayah terkena dampak dari krisis tersebut, paman Itachi dan Kakek tidak bisa membantu karena mereka berdua sedang ada di Paris mengurus perusahaan Uchiha yang ada disana. Terpaksa Ayah yang harus mengurusnya, ia sering pulang malam. Ibu selalu menunggunya sambil menonton acara tv. Jika pagi menjelang aku tidak melihat Ayah lagi di meja makan. Kata Ibu, Ayah sudah pergi ke kantor.

Hampir 3 bulan Ibu bersikap sabar atas sikap Ayah yang berubah, ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Tak pernah lagi aku dengar, Ayah mengatakan cintanya kepada Ibu. Setiap malam aku selalu mendengar pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibu. Ada saja yang mereka pertengkarkan, aku pun keluar dari kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun, apa benar kau mempunyai sekretaris baru?" tanya Ibu.

Ayah hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Itu membuat Ibu menangis. Sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat Ibu menangis. Aku ingin lari dan memeluk ibu tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku.

"Hinata sedang berlibur dengan suaminya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari penggantinya sementara." Jawab Ayah.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia, Sasuke-kun. KAU BISA MENCARI PEREMPUAN LAIN," bentak Ibu.

"SHION ITU HANYA SEKRETARISKU, TAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA, SAKURA." ayah balas membentak Ibu, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan menutup pintu. Aku menangis. Kami-sama kenapa Ayah dan Ibu menjadi seperti ini. Dimana cinta mereka berdua selama ini.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan, dan saat itu baru kusadar Ayah dan Ibu sudah tak tidur bersama lagi, Ayah selalu tidur di ruang kerjanya. malam itu menjadi malam tersedih dalam hidupku, Ibu meminta cerai pada Ayah, Ibu bilang ia sudah tak tahan hidup dengan Ayah, dan Ayah hanya menjawab "ya sudah jika itu yang kau mau." aku yakin ayah sangat terluka, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menampakkan kesedihan. Aku pun berlari menuju kamarku dan aku menangis dalam diamku.

Esoknya Ibu menemuiku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya datar.

"Riu-kun, hari ini kau libur kan? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi bioskop?" tanya Ibu padaku sambil mengelus rambut ravenku.

"Apa perginya dengan Ayah?" tanyaku. Ibu hanya bisa diam dan memeluk tubuhku. Aku mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Riu-kun rumah tangga Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak bisa pertahankan, Ibu sudah mencoba bersabar tapi Ibu tak bisa, Ayah sudah berubah, sayang," Ibu pun menangis. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Riu-kun, maafkan Ibu. Mungkin kau terluka tapi mengertilah ini yang terbaik untuk Ayah dan Ibu," ucap Ibu.

Apa katanya mungkin aku terluka, bukan mungkin lagi tapi aku sungguh terluka dengan keadaan ini. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan ini, jika benar ini yang terbaik. Baiklah aku menerima berpisahnya Ibu dan Ayah.

"Jika kalian ingin bercerai, aku tak masalah," aku mencoba tersenyum, meskipun hati ini sakit.

"Kau ingin diurus Ayah atau Ibu, Riu-kun?" tanya Ibu, aku yakin Ibu juga mencoba tegar dengan situasi ini.

"Ayah, Bu," Gumamku.

"Baiklah Ibu janji, walaupun Ayah dan Ibu sudah berpisah, Ibu akan selalu kesini untuk melihatmu." Ucapnya.

Itu terakhir aku bicara dengan Ibu di rumah ini sedangkan Ayah, dia tak pernah membicarakan ini. Jika aku tanya ia selalu bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Sebulan sudah Ibu dan Ayah resmi berpisah, Ayah berusaha menggantikan peran Ibu, aku yakin Ayah sangat lelah. Terkadang aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan "Kenapa kalian berpisah, tak sadarkah kalian, disini aku membutuhkan kalian." Tapi percuma bibirku keluh. Ku lihat wajah Ayah, tak ada cahaya lagi, tidak seperti dulu semenjak masih ada Ibu.

Ayah selalu menonton tv sebelum tidur, walaupun terlihat sedang menonton tv tapi sebenarnya tak tertuju pada acara televisi tersebut, dan ia selalu melihat bingkai yang berisi foto Ibu yang sedang menggendongku waktu aku masih bayi saat itu pula kali pertamanya aku melihat Ayah menangis. Aku sadar ternyata yang paling terluka atas perceraian ini ialah Ayah. Ayah sangat mencintai Ibu.

Esoknya aku kekantor milik Ayah, semua pegawai menyapaku dengan sopan, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. tapi sayang kata bawahan ayah, ayah sedang _meeting_ alhasil aku pun harus menunggu.

Ternyata kantor ayah sangat indah, lewat kaca ini aku bisa melihat menara tokyo. Aku pun sedikit iseng membuka laci meja Ayah, ternyata aku melihat foto Ibu dan Ayah saat mereka berdua menikah. Ternyata Ayah masih menyimpannya.

"Kami-sama kenapa kau memisahkan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku pun segera menutup laci tersebut saat mendengar derap kaki, sepertinya Ayah sudah selesai rapat.

"Riu, kenapa tidak menelepon Ayah kalau kau ingin datang," tanyanya

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan," candaku. Ayah hanya tertawa.

"Malam ini kita makan diluar, kau mau?" tanya Ayah.

"Tentu saja." Ucapku. Ayah merapikan dokumen dan memasukan ketasnya, untuk di selesaikan dirumah.

Selesai makan aku pun langsung pergi membersihkan diri dan beranjak tidur, tapi malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, banyak pikiran yang menggangguku dan aku rindu dengan sosok ibu yang tak pernah kulihat selama seminggu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi keruang kerja Ayah.

"Ayah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku, ayah yang sedang berkutik dengan laptopnya pun segera berhenti dan mendekatiku. Kami berdua pun duduk di atas sofa. Aku suka sikap Ayah sekarang, ia lebih mempertunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku.

"Ada apa, hn?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa Ayah tak mencari pengganti, Ibu?" tanyaku, Ayah terlihat kaget mendengar perkataanku.

Ayah menutup matanya dan berucap

"Tak semudah itu,"

"Apa ayah masih mencintai Ibu?" tanyaku pada Ayah, aku menatapnya lembut berharap Ayah bisa jujur padaku.

"Riu ini sudah malam. Tidurlah." Ujar Ayah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku.

Aku tahu Ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun aku langsung pergi menuju kamar, meninggalkan ruang kerja ayah.

"Aku harus berbuat sesuatu." Ucap Riu entah pada siapa.

~Arigatou Kami-sama~

Hari ini Ibu menjemputk di sekolah, ini waktunya aku bicara hal yang sama pada Ibu, aku harus memastikan apa Ibu masih mencintai Ayah dan aku harus mendapat jawaban.

"Riu-kun, maaf ya Ibu lama," ujar Ibu sambil memelukku dan mencium pipiku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku pun berjalan ke mobil merah milik Ibu.

Mobil pun berjalan menuju _mall_ konoha, hari ini Ibu mengajakku pergi menonton bioskop. Ku lihat wajah Ibu, kini ia terlihat lebi kurus seperti Ayah, apa karena Ibu jarang makan atau jangan-jangan Ibu memikirkan ayah. Entahlah aku hanya bisa berspekulasi. Mungkin ini waktunya aku bicara hal itu pada Ibu. Aku pun mengumpulkan keberanian, dan tak lama kemudian aku pun berucap.

"Ibu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku, ku lihat bola mata hijau milik Ibu, kini terlihat sedikit redup tak seperti dulu, saat Ayah dan Ibu masih bersama.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ibu, ia pun tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hn... apa Ibu masih mencintai Ayah?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" jawab Ibu, matanya masih fokus ke depan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa salah?" tanyaku sedih, kupalingkan wajahku ke kaca mobil.

"Entahlah Riu-kun, kalau Ibu masih mencintai Ayah, apa Ayah masih mencintai Ibu." Ucap Ibu, saat itu kupalingkan cepat-cepat wajahku ke arah Ibu, ku lihat bola matanya yang indah, tak ada kebohongan disana.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, walaupun Ibu tak bicara tentang cintanya pada Ayah, tapi disini aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan, kalau Ibu masih mencintai Ayah, lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah? Tentu saja ia mencintai Ibu, aku tahu itu. Semakin lama aku bisa menemukan serpihan _puzzle_ yang dahulu sempat hilang, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyusun _puzzle_ tersebut.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu aku memikirkan cara bagaimana agar mereka kembali, apa harus meminta bantuan Paman Itachi, tidak mungkin aku harus bisa menyatukan mereka tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain.

Aku sedang duduk di taman, sebentar lagi Ibu sampai untuk menjemputku. Seketika ide itu mencul, aku berjalan ke arah jalan raya, ya inilah cara terbaik untuk menyatukan Ibu dan Ayah.

"_Ku mohon Kami-sama bantulah aku menyatukan mereka_." ujarku dalam hati.

* * *

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Riu?" tanya sasuke kepada mantan istrinya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendekapnya, ini bukan salahnya.

"Sasuke maafkan aku, andaikan aku bisa lebih cepat sampai, pasti Riu-kun tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku Ibu yang bodoh," ucap sakura, ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa anak tunggalnya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini sudah takdir Kami-sama." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar ruangan.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Sakura.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah dan tidak menembus organ dalamnya, hanya saja kepalanya terkena benturan. Itu menyebabkan ia koma," ucap dokter itu.

"Bersabarlah pasti anak ibu akan sadar, saya permisi dulu." Ujar dokter itu.

* * *

3 hari berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Riu akan sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sakura, kau belum makan dari kemarin. Ini makanlah," ucap Sasuke, memberikan bubur yang ia beli di kantin bawah rumah sakit.

"Nanti saja," jawab Sakura, ia masih melihat wajah tenang Riu.

"Jika ia melihatmu seperti ini pasti ia akan sedih," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendekati Riu, membelai rambut hitamnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, ia sadar mantan suaminya ini terlihat lebih kurus.

"Makanlah selagi masih panas, aku ke kantor sebentar ada yang ingin ku selesaikan," ucap Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, dan akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Ia masih peduli padaku." Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

* * *

2 minggu berlalu, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat, tak jarang mereka terlibat pembicaran.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak mencari penggantiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura, pertanyaan ini seperti yang ditanyakan Riu padanya.

"Entahlah, lalu bagaiman denganmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja bisa mengalihkan pertanyaan," ucap Sakura.

"Karena memang sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mendapatkan orang yang sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke menutup pembicaraan dan menatap sakura dengan tajam. Sakura langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan memegang wajah milik wanita itu.

Hangat itu yang dirasakan Sakura, sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini.

"Sakura bisakah kita seperti dulu?" tanya Sasuke,

"Entahlah." Sakura menurunkan tangan Sasuke, ia menghindari tatapan mata hitam milik sasuke, ia hanya tidak ingin terpesona kembali dengan mata itu, mata yang dulu pernah membuatnya menjadi perempuan paling beruntung yang dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke, tapi entahlah sekarang.

Sasuke yang merasakan penolakan Sakura pun langsung pergi keluar, ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu, bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tidak akan mendapat hati wanita itu lagi. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, jika dulu Sakura yang berusaha keras mendapat cintaku, kali ini aku yang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

* * *

"Kau dimana? Riu-kun sudah sadar, ia mencarimu Sasuke," ujar Sakura diseberang sana. Ada nada bahagia terdengar dari suaranya.

"Baiklah aku kerumah sakit sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut, langsung melesatkan mobil _sport_nya ke rumah sakit dengan kecepatan yang melebihi biasanya.

* * *

Aku senang aku masih bisa hidup, kata Ibu aku koma sejak kecelakaan itu, tak ada luka yang cukup serius. Kira-kira bagaimana hubungan Ayah dan Ibu selama aku dirawat, apa mengalami kemajuan? Entahlah aku tak tahu, aku harap mengalami kemajuan.

Kulihaat ada seorang yang membuka pintu, ternyata itu Ayah, ia tersenyum rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku rindu sekali dengan sosok itu.

"Hei jagoan, kau itu tidur lama sekali," ucap Ayah, ia mendekatiku dan kulihat ia hampir menangis.

Ku lihat Ibu, ia juga menangis. Apa aku begitu berartinya untuk mereka.

"Kalian kenapa menangis? Aku kan sudah sadar, apa kalian ingin aku tidur panjang lagi?" ocehku, ku buat lawakan sedikit agar mereka tertawa, ya walaupun aku tahu pasti mereka berdua tak akan tertwawa.

"baka, lama-lama kau seperti naruto. Kau tak boleh bodoh seperti dia, kau harus jenius seperti Ayah." Ucap Ayah narsis.

"Siap ayah." Ujarku. Kulihat Ibu tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku dan Ayah.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sesudah kesadaranku, walau aku terlihat sembuh tapi dokter belum mengizinkan aku untuk pulang. Kakek, Nenek dan Paman Itachi ke jepang untuk melihat keadaaanku, hanya beberapa hari mereka langsung kembali ke paris. Sedangakn orangtua dari Ibu, sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan.

Seminggu itupula aku mulai melihat kedekatan Ibu dan Ayah lagi, Ayah sering menjemput Ibu dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Riu-kun, kau melamun?" tanya Ibu padaku. Kupalingkan wajahku menghadap Ayah dan Ibu, keduanya tersenyum padaku.

"Hn, tidak bu," ujarku disertai senyum tipisku.

Malam itu kami makan donat bersama, kulihat Ayah selalu memperhatikan Ibu. Ayah yang merasa dilihat olehku langsung mempalingkan wajahnya, ternyata Ayah bisa terlihat malu.

* * *

Aku selesai berkeliling rumah sakit sendirian, saat aku ingin masuk kamarku, Ibu dan Ayah sedang berbicara, aku pun menahan langkahku dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarku dirawat.

"Sakura, bagaimana jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku 2 hari yang lalu?" ucap Ayah, nada bicaranya sangat serius.

"Aku ingin kau kembali bersamaku, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku, aku minta maaf karena tidak menahanmu saat kau bilang ingin cerai, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi Ayah yang terbaik buat Riu, setelah kita berpisah, aku selalu berusaha menjadi Ayah yang terbaik untuk Riu, aku bersyukur Riu memilihku entahlah apa yang terjadi jika ia dan kau pergi dari hidupku, mungkin aku sudah gila, kau tahu Sakura? Seberapapun aku berusaha aku tak bisa menghilangkan cinta ini, a..ku masih mencintaimu," ujar Ayah. Baru kali ini kudengar Ayah berbicara sangat panjang.

Ibu terlihat kaget atas ucapan Ayah, tapi ia tak ada tanda-tanda ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ayah. Ayah terlihat kecewa atas sikap diam ibu.

"Sepertinya tak ada kesempatan bagiku." Ucap Ayah, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ibu, tapi kulihat Ibu mengejar Ayah dan memeluk Ayah dari belakang.

"Sasuke, iya aku ingin. Aku ingin menikah denganmu lagi, mengulang semuanya dari awal, aa..ku juga masih mencintaimu," ucap Ibu, Ayahpun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ibu, disana kulihat ayah memeluk ibu dengan saat erat seperti tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, aku mendorong pintu sangat keras sehingga Ayah dan Ibu melihat kearahku, aku berlari kearah Ayah, Ayahpun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya menggendongku.

"Aku senang kalian kembali," Ibu memelukku dengan erat, kulihat ia mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya, begitu juga Ayah.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu dari kalian, diulang tahunku yang kedelapan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap Ayah

"Aku ingin adik perempuan. aku iri dengan keito karena ia sudah memiliki adik perempuan, bolehkan aku memintanya dari kalian?" ucapku. Ku lihat Ayah senyum-senyum sedangkan Ibu ia terlihat malu.

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan pada Ibumu. Kalau Ayah sangat bersedia memberikan hadiah itu padamu," ucap Ayah. Ibu mencubit lengan Ayah, Ayah kulihat merintih kesakitan.

"Sasuke-kun mesum." Ucap Ibu. Ia pun akhirnya mengiyakan.

Aku sedang akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan puzzle ini.

"Arigatou Kami-sama," ucapku. Ayah dan ibu sepertinya mendengar, mereka berdua pun mengucapkan hal yang serupa.

Setiap pertemuan memang ada perpisahan, tapi bukan perpisahan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, aku menyatukan mereka bukan karena aku egois, tapi karena masih ada CINTA diantara mereka berduan.

_The end_

#author note

Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga, sekian lama meninggalkan fanfiction gara-gara kesibukan.

Mohon doanya ya minna-san,semoga aku bisa lulus dan mendapatkan ptn yang ku inginkan.

Akhir kata minta review kalian yaaaa. ))

Mohon maaf jika tulisannya jelek, abal, banyak typo, tapi ini murni tulisanku.

"_aku menghargai orang yang menghargai karyaku" :)_


End file.
